Love What You See
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Malak's betrayal failed, and Bastila is captured by the Sith. However, Revan has fallen from the Gray Side of the force and fallen into insanity and the Dark Side. Bastila will find no salvation.


**Was getting sort of bored with the gray side Darth Revans and thought I would right a straight out evil Revan. This is my first serious M rated fic, so give me feedback, eh? **

Bastila Shan's eyes cracked open slowly as she came back into the world of the living. It took her mind several minutes of sluggish thought to get it to jump start itself back into order, but when it did; the Jedi Apprentice felt sensation pour back into her numb limbs. Moaning lightly as her stiff body relaxed slightly, she let her head droop and stared at the clean metal floor.

The first thing that came to her mind was that she was no longer on the bridge of Revan's Flagship, although that hardly helped to narrow it down. She shivered when she realized she was only in her underwear and was shackled to the wall with her legs hanging like a ragdoll. By the Force, what had happened to her while she was unconscious?

The last thing her mind seemed to remember was facing the Dark Lord Revan on the bridge of his Flagship while Sith and Republic battled it out in a massive fleet battle. Then, unexpectedly, a massive explosion rocked the entire bridge, knocking her to the ground. Her head had hit the deck with enough force to knock stars into her blurry vision and then her entire body gave out after that, followed quickly by her head.

The door to the unknown room opened up quickly, letting in a blast of sterilized cold air that blew over Bastila's nearly naked body. Goose bumps sprouted everywhere the wind touched her body and a case of shivers wracked her body. Through the doorway, the very person that she hated the most strode forward in a flurry of robes.

"Darth Revan," Bastila hissed, and immediately regretted it as her throat screamed in protest.

Revan ignored her, which didn't fail to cause a flame of irritation to form in the apprentice's gut. Nonetheless, despite her feigned bravado, she could also feel fear beginning to form in her gut. She knew of Revan's reputation, and what happened when he got his hands on Jedi prisoners. He had a sadistic way of sending the tortured victims back to the Enclave's doorstep for everyone to see, and Bastila herself had seen one of them. The images tortured her head to this very day.

Darth Revan closed the door with a wave of his hand and walked forward, staying a safe ways away from Bastila's long legs. Had she been capable, she would have liked to try and kick him right in the groin, but she was simply too weak to do anything at that moment. The Dark Lord was far from intimidated by the subdued Jedi, and stretched out his gloved hand to tap her chin, "For the record, it was a really bad idea to attack me on my Flagship. In my opinion, that may have been not the smartest idea on your end, huh?"

Doing her best to ignore the scathing sarcasm in Revan's voice, Bastila forced her voice to work, "What happened?"

"Nothing much," Revan replied, still not wavering in his sarcastic demeanor, "My apprentice simply betrayed me while we were staring down at each other like a bunch of fools, and nearly killed us all. Needless to say he failed. I apologize for the lack of clothes by the way, you got torn apart by shrapnel in the blast, and your clothes were not salvageable."

Bastila narrowed her eyes in anger, "Why did you keep me in my underwear?"

Revan paused, "Personal choice."

The apprentice practically shook with rage, which was rather hard to do in chains, "You . . . you perverted bastard!"

She yelped suddenly as a blistering shock ran up her hip and down her leg. She looked down and saw a furiously red scar glaring back up at her. She had seen the injury before on dozens of troopers and Jedi, but she had never felt the whipping burns of force lightning ever before.

The Dark Lord seemed unrepentant as he lowered his hand and wagged his finger in her face as if he were scolding a child, "Keep your attitude down, little girl. You are, after all, the one hanging in your undies against the wall."

"Shut up," The Jedi prodigy snarled. Then a thought struck her, "What happened to my Jedi team?"

Revan shrugged, "They're all dead as far as I know."

"What! Why didn't you save them?"

"Because," Revan once again tapped her chin, but quickly withdrew as Bastila almost bit it off, "You're the only Jedi that I have any interest in."

Bastila felt a heavy sadness and heavy anger form in her chest as she thought of all her team members, including her Master, dead because of a sudden betrayal. She hadn't gotten to know any of them for very long, but she still mourned their deaths nonetheless. To be honest, she wasn't sure who was worse, Revan or Malak. "You're a bastard," She concluded coldly. She would have liked to call him a million other things, but it was the very first thing that came to mind.

"That is a commonly held opinion," Revan replied smoothly. There was a small beep, and he reached his hand up to his mask, "What do you want?"

He turned his back to Bastila. Immediately, she set about reaching out for the force to aid her in her escape. All that came to her was a dull throb that amounted to little more than a small piece of energy being returned to her body. Something must have been blocking her force powers. Frustrated, she looked around for something else to help her escape but saw nothing but blank walls devoid of any open panels or devices.

She slumped in her chains and pulled at the cuffs keeping her pinned to the walls. It was a pitiful effort on her part, but Revan seemed to notice. He turned around and pointed at her with his hand not on his com, "Don't bother struggling." He then resumed his discussion with the person over the com.

Left with nothing to do, Bastila did the only thing she was able to, which was listening to Revan as he talked.

"Saul, just tell me where that buffoon is."

Bastila strained to hear as Saul's voice droned over the com, "Malak didn't give up easily, sir. It took several squads to restrain him, I was also was forced to help as well."

Revan scoffed, "Saul, I get that you were part of Malak's betrayal, but you don't have to kiss up to me to make up for it. Just bring Malak here personally, and we'll discuss your _punishment_."

Saul's visibly shaken voice echoed over the com, "It will be done, my Lord."

Revan took his hand away and waved his hand flippantly as he turned back to Bastila, "Should've known better than to trust Malak with command. Suppose the joke's on me, then. Bastila, I know you're mad at me now, but you'll love this."

"You will never make me happy no matter what you do."

"That's what all the woman say," Revan cried cheerfully, then suddenly turned far more thoughtful, "Then again, they all ended up dead, so I guess the joke's on them."

Bastila gulped as she caught the glint of insanity hiding beneath the steely exterior of Revan's voice, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Well, your Battle Meditation is a top reason dummy," Revan smirked under his mask as Bastila's face turned red as a cherry, "The fact that you're a looker helps too."

Bastila glared at him flatly, "Kill me now."

"Not possible," The Dark Lord replied happily, "You haven't even seen the fun that's about to go down."

"What fun?" Bastila demanded, trying to keep herself from gulping down in fear. Who knew what a Dark Lord's idea of fun was anyway?

Revan turned to the door, "Right about now."

The door opened again, and in strode the massive form of Malak. Clamped around his thick neck was a force collar, and his hands were bound by force cuffs. His armor was covered in shock and blaster marks, and the part of his face uncovered by the metal plate was covered in fresh scars. Yellow eyes, glowing with fury, focused on his Master with pure malice. Next to him was the far smaller and but no less intimidating Admiral Saul Karath.

Saul's face was cold and unemotional, not looking in the least fearful for his life. Bastila could bet that anxiety was hidden in his heart even if it wasn't in his face. The Admiral bowed in respect to the Dark Lord as Revan stepped closer, but Malak gave him no such respect. The two Dark Lords seemed locked in a feral staring contest for several moments before Revan shook his head and stepped away.

"Do I need to ask why you betrayed me, Malak?"

Malak ignored his former Master and stared at Bastila, who then remembered that she was almost completely naked. She glared back at Malak with as much force as she could muster, but as much she wished it would make Malak disappear entirely, The sith Lord stayed rooted firmly in place. Atleast Saul averted his eyes out of politeness.

"Why is _she _still alive?" Malak growled darkly.

"She's useful," Revan replied curtly, not sounding as angry as Bastila originally thought he would be, "Force knows, she looks way better than you ever have you ugly little troll."

Despite her dire situation, and her shock at a Dark Lord actually saying 'ugly little troll', Bastila had to stifle a laugh at Malak's expense.

The cuffed Sith Lord rose up to his full height and narrowed his acidic eyes in rage, "I will not . . ."

Suddenly, Revan's lightsaber was active in his hand and pointed directly at Malak metal plate. Saul took a tentative step backward while the two Sith Lords once again stared each other down. Malak was far from cowed, "Too weak to beat me in a fair fight?"

Revan scoffed, "You're one to talk. You tried to kill me from several million kilometers away in your ship."

Bastila held her breath. Finally, she could see real fear flickering in Malak's hard eyes.

"You wouldn't," Malak hissed.

Before he could say anything else, Revan's lightsaber suddenly turned to a blur and in a blink of an eye, Malak's head was on one side of the room and his body was slumping to the floor. Bastila cried out in shock, and Saul looked positively comatose as his commanding officer lay dead on the floor. The mighty Malak, marauder and second most powerful Sith lord in the galaxy was dead in less than a second.

Bastila had always pictured him as dying in some massive battle against the Jedi, or by her own hand even, but instead he had been beheaded by his own Master because of a misguided betrayal.

Revan stepped back and nudged the body with the toe of his boot, "Looking back on it, I think he actually looks better than when he still had a head. What do you think, Saul?"

Saul gulped at the crazed tone in the Dark Lord's voice and replied quietly, "Very charming, Lord."

Bastila looked away from the body and over at Saul. He was truly afraid, she saw, which shocked her a little on the inside. She had never thought a monster like him could be truly afraid of anything. Then again, Revan seemed in a violent mood considering he had just mercilessly killed his own apprentice, so maybe she couldn't blame the Admiral for fearing for his own life.

"Just shut up, Saul," Revan grunted, and with a flick of his wrist impaled the Admiral through the heart, "I never liked you anyway."

Karath's jaw slackened and he let out a long groan of pain. Then his already pale skin whitened, and his head lolled back, looking the very picture of death. Revan slid his lightsaber out of the Admiral and let the corpse fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Bastila's jaw was open to, although for an entirely different reason.

Two of the most senior officers in the entire Sith Empire had been killed in the space of only a few seconds, and by their own leader no less!

Revan turned on his heel and deactivated his lightsaber, looking at Bastila as if expecting a reaction. The Apprentice just blinked rapidly, "You just killed . . ."

"Yeah that just happened," The Dark Lord spoke, "Two points for the Republic, I thought you would be happier."

Ignoring her shock for the moment, Bastila wrestled with her shackles, "I won't be happy until I'm free and out of here."

She yelped as Revan sent another jolt of electricity through her body, leaving another burning mark, "I guess the Extranet was right, you really can't please a woman."

"I will never turn to the darkside."

"That's what they all say darling," Revan said smugly. He activated his lightsaber and allowed the blade to brush her thigh, "Before I get started."

Bastila gasped at the intense pain in her leg. She looked down at the red lightsaber and felt true, mortal fear form and explode in her chest. She could feel, even without the force, the sensation of feral hate radiating off of Revan's entire body.

"You will never turn me," Bastila hissed in defiance, trying and failing to hide the tremors running through her body into her voice.

Revan reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing a face marred by gray skin and scars. Yellow eyes glared at her face and smoothly move down her body, a ferocious smile forming when they roved over her breasts. He dropped his mask and placed his free palm against her stomach.

Bastila hissed at the coldness of the metal in his gloves, and almost heaved when Revan pressed his lips to her stomach just above the edge of her panties. His lightsaber cut against her calf, and the Apprentice squirmed at the mixture of pain and cold pulsing through her body.

"You'll turn," Revan sneered, "They always turn after I'm done."

000

The door to the room opened, letting in pouring light that blasted Bastila's half open eyes. She swallowed and winced as her dry throat stung terribly.

Revan had long since released her from her shackles on the wall since she was too weak to do anything, so now she was free to wrap her arms around her body and do her best to warm her up. She still felt unbelievably sore and pained, due to the days of torture inflicted on her by Revan alone. Her undergarments had been torn to pieces and removed a long time ago; leaving her naked in a room that seemed to have a temperature of negative ten degrees.

Revan hadn't violated her, but he touched her in places that she would normally never allow anyone to touch her in. It made her almost throw up on herself just thinking about it, but she still refused to give in to her own weakness. Even without the force, she had been trained to resist pain and other illnesses. But that didn't stop her from screaming when Revan was torturing her without remorse.

She unfolded her legs as Revan strode in, looking as scary and dark as he usually did. Bastila looked own at her abdomen, where the skin had been warped and scarred by the Dark Lord's lightsaber. When she asked him tentatively what he had carved into her skin, he called it a reminder. It was certainly something she would never forget.

Revan stepped over the bodies of Malak and Saul that were still lying where they had fallen from days ago. The Dark Lord had decided to keep them where they were so that the smell kept her awake and the food seemed even worse. Force knew the food should have been good, but with the rotting smell ever present in the room like a specter, it was impossible to look at the food as something edible. But Revan still forced her to swallow the food to 'keep the meat on her bones.'

The Dark Lord had a tray in his hands that he put down in front of the Jedi, and then he himself sat down. On the tray was a gourmet looking piece of meat that would have made Bastila's mouth water if it weren't impossibly dry. Revan pulled a canister of water from his robes and placed it on the tray as well, "Eat it, please."

Bastila looked down tiredly at the charming piece of meat, and briefly considered eating it before the smell of death and rot reached her nostrils and caused her to gag. Covering her nose and mouth she shook her head and coughed as the smell still penetrated into her nose.

Revan shrugged, "If you say so."

He reached forward and plucked out a piece of succulent meat. The Dark Lord pulled off his mask, revealing his gray and scarred skin, and brought the piece of meat to his lips. That was when Bastila's body decided to betray her, which then resulted in her stomach rumbling loudly. Clamping down on it, but it was far too late, as Revan smirked evilly and kicked the tray closer to her. Bastila looked away from the suddenly delicious looking meat. She didn't get three square meals a day, only one meal a day that had enough calories and energy to make up for the other two in the middle of the day. That, of course, left her incredibly hungry in the morning.

"I don't want to eat," She muttered.

She cried out as a bolt of lightning arced into her shoulder, leaving another boiling scar. Revan smiled sadistically, "You're going to eat the food. I don't want that pretty little body losing its luster."

Looking at the Dark Lord with an evil glare, and ignoring the blistering pain pulsing in her shoulder, she reached down and picked at a piece of meat. The smell from the corpses was almost unbearable to her, and she once again had to keep herself from throwing up as she opened her mouth to pop the meat into her mouth. The food was juicy and very tasty, which was a smack in the face due to the stark contrast of her surroundings.

The Dark Lord was staring at her, with a glint of almost feral hunger that made her naked body shiver. She always found the way he looked at her disconcerting, as though there was just the smallest part of him holding him back from completely killing her. And he did it every time he hurt her or tortured her. With all her screams and cries, he would never stop staring at her, unblinking, with that same feral hunger.

Looking away from the Dark Lord's eyes and shivering, she reached down and took another piece of meat from the giant mass to throw into her mouth.

Revan continued to stare at her darkly, focusing on Bastila's jaw as she chewed almost thoughtfully on the meat. It seemed like everything she did was too sexy for him to bear. It was getting harder to handle himself every session. When he tortured her, her cries and screams pounded on his ears and the way her body writhed and twisted seemed so . . . sensual.

His hands twitched as she reached down for another piece of meat, and ground his teeth when she began chewing again. It took massive effort to hold back, and it got harder every. Damn. Session.

Bastila swallowed and made a face as the smell pushed back against her. It was like Revan's willpower just died instantly as he looked at face.

In a flurry of black and dark power, Revan suddenly had Bastila pinned to the wall with their bodies pressed together and the Dark Lord's aura whipping about wildly. The Apprentice gulped in fear as he pressed his glove to her breast. Next, she expected force lightning or any other type of torture, because that was as far as he ever went with her body, but when she felt his finger force its way into her opening and heard the sound of belts being unlocked, fear turned to panic.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, trying to push him away. She was too weak to push off the far stronger and bigger man, and she felt tears begin to prick her eyes in frustration. She should have expected him to do this, but she thought that was the one thing he would never do. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Shut your mouth," Revan snarled, sounding like a crazed monster.

She felt something press against her leg and slam inside her, and she screamed.

000

Bastila lay in her bed, alone and covered in her robes and blankets, feeling blissfully warm. Up to a few months ago, warmth had been an abstract concept to her. It was like she was always cold, always freezing. Ever since the incident, as she liked to call it, it seemed like she had been hollow, devoid of warmth and feeling. She had lay there in her cell, alone and without help. Her body had always been cold, and she almost came to miss Revan's visits as she was left alone for weeks. Troopers walked in with her food from then on, and she could feel their eyes branding her as a whore, but she didn't have the energy to feel disgusted.

The only time Revan had appeared was when one of the troopers tried to attack her. Just as he was pulling off his leg armor, Revan had appeared behind him and decapitated the trooper wordlessly. Except he didn't stop, and kept on cutting the trooper down to pieces until there were just chunks of him left.

_Revan was heaving with hot rage and fury. The Trooper lay on the ground in pieces, and Bastila was still on the floor huddled against the wall, tears forming in her eyes. _

_The Dark Lord finally put away his lightsaber and looked down at the woman, who was simply a mass of shivers and shaking. Revan stalked forward and stooped down, glaring into her dirtied face. He pressed his hand to her shoulder and fused his own power into her, ceasing the shakes. _

_Looking up, Bastila stared into his mask, looking half apathetic and half terrified, "What did you do to me?"_

"_That was the darkside," Revan growled, standing, "You've gone to long without the force, and you're starting to suffer withdrawal." _

"_The darkside can make me feel like that?" Bastila whispered. Her hands were starting to shake again, and her eyes widened in desire, "Give me more." _

_Revan arched a brow under his mask. He sensed an opportunity. "Yes," He stooped down to her level and placed his hand to her chin, pulsing more of his power into her. She sighed in pleasure as the hollowness and wanting was washed away, replaced by the warmth of power afforded to her as the darkside coursed into her veins. It truly was like a junkie getting their hands on their drug of choice, "The lightside will never give you this fullness; only the darkside can give you such wholeness." _

"_The lightside never felt this way," Bastila moaned and Revan fed her rapidly growing addiction. She had never thought the darkside could feel so great. The part of her head still loyal to the lightside argued against it, but the need for something to fill the void overcame logic. Her abuse was affecting her state of mind no doubt, but she didn't care. _

"_You can give yourself this power," Revan hissed, "The darkside can give you this power, power the lightside cannot." _

"_I . . ." Bastila was conflicted. Despite her intense want for fulfillment, the Jedi part of her still argued against it, "I'll think about it." _

_Revan nodded, stood, and turned on his heel to leave. But he was smiling under his mask. He knew that he was on the very precipice of victory. _

It took her only a day to come up with her decision. The shivers came back in less than a few minutes, and after intense debate in her head, she had decided. By the time Revan came back, she was a shaking mess and she was begging for the power again.

Revan had taken off her collar and put the darkside inside her, and she realized how fulfilling it was compared to the lightside. The darkside was empowering, while the lightside was just a barely felt presence. It tasted so addictive to her.

She changed after that into Revan's newest apprentice, and a powerful one at that. With her battle meditation at Revan's disposal, they cut a swath through the Republic and in only a few months were on the edge of invading Coruscant.

The door opened and Revan stalked in, dressed in his battle armor, "Coruscant is only five minutes away Bastila, get ready."

The former Jedi apprentice stood from her bed and followed her master out. She looked back into her room before she walked out the door and saw her reflection.

Her skin was gray and her eyes a glowing acidic yellow, the perfect reflection of the darkside.

Was it wrong that she liked what she saw?


End file.
